Apocalypse
by rbrooks25
Summary: After the 1st seal is broken the gargoyles find themselves in a race against time to stop the horsemen from completing their mission of freeing Lucifer from his cage. What will happen when they discover that one of their own is the new Horseman of Death. (Book 3: Armageddon Series). I'm working on a few things now but will continue soon
1. Prologue

There was suddenly a loud crash. Pestilence and Famine turned to see what was happening and was surprised to see War lying on the ground among the debris of a shattered table. They went to help but immediately stepped back when Death walked into the room.

"You stole my vessel." War shouted angrily. She began to stand and found herself floating backwards for a moment before she was slammed into a wall. Death marveled at her new power since claiming her true vessel. _The azure gargoyle fit me perfectly._ She grinned to herself and reached up to grasp War's face in her hand.

"I took what was rightfully mine. If you continue these improper actions then I will destroy you." War looked to Pestilence and Famine for help but they were slowly backing away.

 _Cowards_ War thought bitterly. Death looked at her expectantly for a moment and War nodded slowly. Death released her and smirked as War hit the ground.

"My other vessel was destroyed. I had to make this one work if I was to survive. I'm certain you can wait a little while longer for your prize." Death motioned for Pestilence and Famine to step forward. "Speaking of prizes, please tell me that you found our prize in this dreadful wasteland. They were searching through an ancient forgotten graveyard in the middle of the Mojave Desert."

A month has passed since Wyvern Castle was destroyed and Adela was possessed by the Horseman of Death. Since that night they had been searching all the leads they could find for the remaining seals. Death was growing more impatient with each day that passed while they searched for the second seal.

"I sincerely hope that you have not led us down yet another dead-end." Death threw one of the caskets against the wall in frustration. The casket cracked open and an ancient corpse fell to the ground. Death's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed a gold medallion that was hanging from the corpse's neck while she set down the pieces of the casket. She reached down and ripped the medallion off of the corpse and admired it for a moment before she snapped it in half.

"I told you we would find something here." War stated triumphantly. She accepted the two halves of the broken seal from Death and placed them in the pouch she wore on the side of her belt. War walked up and kissed Death suddenly. "It's so different to kiss you in that form." War winked at her and they all headed out of the room to begin their search for the third seal.

"You may need to get used to it. I'm really loving this form and I think for now I would prefer it if you all called me Demona." The other three horsemen looked at each other and slowly nodded. "The next one should be somewhere to the South of here in a pyramid shaped ruin." They all leapt into the air and began to fly south towards their destination.

…

"We must find them." Brooklyn announced during the council meeting that Goliath had called to announce that it was finally time to hunt the horsemen down.

"We don't have a clue where to even start looking for them." Angela pointed out. "We also don't know what we will be able to do once we do find them."

"We will kill each one of them as slowly and painfully as possible." Goliath walked to the table and tossed down a small stack of papers. When the assembled group saw what was on them they realized that it was the beginning of a journal that detailed where the seals should be located. "I'm certain that the individuals that they are possessing will be thankful to finally be free of them."

"You can't do that. Elisa and Jason are…" Angela began.

"I can and I will do what I must." Goliath's tone became cold. "If you don't have the courage to do what is necessary, than perhaps I chose the wrong second." Angela's eyes went wide in surprise and then flared red. She snarled and slowly rose to her feet. Everyone at the table edged back thinking she was about to attack.

"You've changed. Ever since mother died you have been distant and cold. We all have waited patiently for you to mourn her loss." Angela sighed and walked up and put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He looked up at her from where he was sitting as she spoke. "We cannot just slaughter them. Our friends are still inside. Broadway died because of them as well, yet I have forced myself to think rationally and you should as well."

"You never lov…" Before Goliath could finish his sentence Angela slapped him hard across the face.

"Choose another second." Angela stormed off angrily followed quickly by Katana.

"This is getting us nowhere." Arthur stood up to address the group. "We will capture these horsemen. Killing will be a last resort that we will take, not the first one." He looked over at Goliath and motioned towards the door. "Walk with me. You and I have much that we need to discuss."

"Poor Goliath, without his mate he will slowly lose his sanity as the madness takes over." The blonde fate giggled while the fates watched the scene unfold.

"He's becoming what we need him to be. With his soul melded to Demona's he will slowly go insane with the loss of his mate." The black haired fate had a satisfied grin.

"Fate will be served. This beast will make sure of it for us." The white haired pointed out. They vanished from the room and travelled back to Avalon to continue watching the horsemen.

…

"Do you like it?" Mary was showing off her new dress to Luoch. She did a quick spin so he could see how it looked from all sides. "Your mother is taking me out to celebrate our engagement." Mary's eyes lit up with excitement as she spoke. Gruoch came downstairs and Macbeth was impressed with the dress she chose. It was the same style as Gruoch's dress. They both came down to mid-thigh and were strapless. The only difference between the two was that Gruoch's dress was blue and Mary's was green.

"With all that is…" Luoch was about to ask if it was a good idea to celebrate anything with what was happening in their lives. Macbeth quickly gripped his shoulder and squeezed tight. Luoch looked up at him in confusion but remained silent.

"We need to have one of our heart to heart talks." Macbeth stated.

"Right now, why?" Luoch was confused about why his father would want to talk at that moment.

"Now" Macbeth said sternly before turning back to the girls. "You ladies look gorgeous this evening. I think you startled the boy and made him speechless." Mary began to glow with pride. Gruoch and Mary left for the evening and Macbeth went into the other room to speak to his son.

…

Xanatos and Fox had spent the last month in his lab trying to find a way to not only cure the zombie problem but to also track down the horsemen.

"Have there been any sightings by the steel clan?" Fox handed him a glass of wine. He accepted it gratefully and drank it down in one gulp.

"Don't you think I would have told you if there were?" David asked irritably. He put his head in his hands and tried to think.

"Okay, no need to bite my head off." She replied sarcastically and took a drink from her glass.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just so damned frustrated. Whenever I think they are getting close it turns out to be just another zombie attack." He stated bitterly.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find them." Fox stated in a matter of fact tone. She came over to sit next to him and put her arm around him. "I love you. You know that don't you?" David nodded slowly. "Good, because otherwise I would have kicked your ass for talking to me that way but love only gets you so many chances." She grinned wickedly and drained the rest of her glass. They cuddled close together and watched for any sign that would show them where the horsemen had gone.

"I don't care what percentage Ziggy says it has to succeed. I am not doing that so you need to go and not come back unless you have a better option." One of the scientist's David hired was off to the side of the lab where he was working by himself.

"Uh, Doctor are you feeling okay?" David asked curiously.

"Oh, yes…yeah I'm okay." The doctor replied. He turned his back to where Xanatos was sitting. "No Al…Because I said no that's why." He stated in a fierce whisper.

David grinned and turned towards Fox. "Well at least he's supposed to be brilliant." She chuckled before she leaned down to kiss him again.

…

"You're coming along nicely aren't you my pet." Demona walked up to Broadway and looked him over. Broadway had woken up chained to a wall in a bunker that the horsemen were now using has a base.

"A…Adela, what are you…" Demona shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"You idiots really should have listened to Brooklyn. Did you really think I had fallen in love with that moron? It has been so much fun watching you these past few years, but now I'm bored so I searched for something better and I found it." She grinned wickedly and turned to leave.

"But why…why did you do this to us?" Broadway shouted. He was shocked by the change in her.

Demona stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "Because it was fun" Demona slammed the door and left Broadway alone. It was then that he heard the guttural sounds the zombies make just before they jumped on him and he began to feel them sinking their teeth into his flesh.

"NOOO! Demona I will kill you." The gargoyle clones that were guarding the door heard Broadway scream over and over until the room suddenly became eerily silent.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

"Go away and leave me alone." Katana slowly stepped into the room and walked towards the weeping gargoyle. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out." When Katana reached her she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close. Instead of pushing her away Angela cuddled close to her and began to sob bitterly.

"What happened?" Silvara whispered from the doorway to the room. Katana looked at her and shook her head slowly.

"You know dear, I know exactly how you're feeling right now. The only thing I can tell you is that Goliath is taking a much heavier toll then we can possibly imagine." Katana sighed and continued on. "As leader he feels the loss of every member of his clan so much more than we realize."

"That's true. Remember he didn't only lose Adela, but he also lost another member of his clan that he had raised since he was an egg." Silvara pointed out. She sat on the other side of Angela and tried to think of a way to make her friend feel better about her situation.

"He doesn't seem to realize that I'm hurting to. He has been so cruel since losing her and doesn't seem to care anymore." Angela's eyes glowed a bright red and she was about to stand but Katana held her close to her with a firm grip.

"I know that you lost someone too, and so does Goliath." Silvara began. Katana shook her head and continued for her.

"He is a prideful leader dear and he cares for those in his charge more than most leaders I have ever seen. Galvanis also feels the loss of clan members to such an extent that it impacts him in ways that we can't possibly imagine." Katana informed her.

"If Hudson were here he might have been able to help." Silvara pointed out, but stopped talking when she received a fierce stare from Katana.

"I am his second now. How can you expect me not to question him when he is being completely irrational?" Angela sighed and put her head in her hands while she rocked back and forth.

"You should do that dear, but you must also remember to show compassion for what he is going through." Angela's eyes widened in surprise and she was about to speak but Katana quickly hurried on. "Adela was bonded with him and their souls were joined. Most gargoyles kill themselves when they lose their mate like this. The loss of Adela could be driving him mad, and it may be the sense of duty that is keeping him alive."

"I know all that and I do feel bad…" Angela began. Katana held up her hand to signal her to wait a minute and then continued.

"She was also your mother and well I'm not sure what was going on between you and Broadway this week, but I am certain that he loved you as well. You should understand a little of what he is going through based on what you have lost. I will leave you to think over what I have said." Katana stood to leave the room. "You know where to find me if you need to talk some more. You and Goliath need each other now more than ever. I suggest talking to him alone and just being there for him."

"We'll help you get through this." Silvara sat next to her. Before she could say more Lexington burst into the room excitedly.

"Angela, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Lexington walked up to her and noticed that she had been crying he glanced questioningly to Silvara. Silvara shook her head and Lexington was beginning to step out of the room.

"Why were you searching for me?" Angela asked irritably.

"Oh, um…well Ophelia told me that she spotted Broadway while she was out on her last patrol." Lex informed her. Angela jumped up and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"What? Where is he? Is he hurt? Does my father know?" She didn't give Lex a chance to answer. She began walking at a brisk pace down the hall. While they searched for Ophelia she kept asking Lex questions about where Broadway had been spotted and if he was injured. All Lexington could say was Ophelia would know.

…

A few hours earlier Demona walked into Broadway's cell and turned the zombies to dust with a wave of her hand and walked up to the still shackled gargoyle. Her eyes flared a bright white and the shackles snapped allowing him to move away from the wall.

"Who am I?" She placed her claws under his chin and saw the black veins in his neck and his eyes were tinged black under his eyelids. She smiled when he looked at her with a blank expression.

"You are Death and I serve Death." Broadway stated in a hollow voice while he stretched out his muscles.

"And who is she?" Demona showed him a photo of Angela.

"My first target" He said plainly.

"That's very good my pet, you may leave now to complete your task." Demona grinned wickedly and stepped out of his way. Broadway left without saying a word with only one thing on his mind, and that was to complete his task.

…

"Mr. Xanatos, I need to speak with you." The scientist that had been talking to himself earlier stated when David was walking by his station.

"What do you need now Reggie?" David asked while he signed a form that Owen brought to him.

"I believe that I may have discovered a way to cure the people inflicted with this rotting disease." Reggie said excitedly.

"Are you certain?" David continued to look over his papers while he waited for an answer.

"I'll need to test my theory, but if we could get our hands on one or two of these creatures then I could synthesize a potential cure or at least a vaccine to protect others from it." Reggie advised while David looked over what he had discovered. "You see the pattern there. It's just a disease. If we can get the body to build the antibodies strong enough to fight it then we could put an end to this plague."

"Great work Doctor. I will see what I can do to help with the research. I hope that you are correct about this Doc, for all of our sakes." David left to get his red gargoyle armor and speak to Fox about a way to trap the creatures and bring them back to study them.

…

"I want her back!" War shouted in Demona's face. The two of them had been arguing for over an hour since they released Broadway.

"That cannot happen right now." Demona stated calmly. She turned to walk away, but War grabbed her arm and punched her hard in the center of her face.

"Who do you think you are bitch?!" War growled and her eyes began to glow a bright red.

"I am the eldest. I take what I want and I do what I want. You will do as you're told." Demona grabbed the back of War's head and kissed her roughly before slamming her head into the wall behind her. "If you don't like that then you can leave, but if you disrespect me again then I will end you." Hatred burned in War's eyes and Demona waited for her to speak but she kept quiet. Demona smirked and walked out of the room.

…

"I know how much her loss weighs on you my friend but you must focus on the rest of those who count on you." Arthur and the gargoyle leader walked around the roof of their new hideout while they talked.

"You can't possibly understand what I have lost, no one can." Goliath snarled angrily.

"Actually I think I can relate more than most." Arthur held up his hand and on it Goliath could clearly see a gold circle on his palm. Goliath knew that if he turned his hand over a silver mark would be visible on the back.

"Where did you get that?" Goliath asked curiously. Arthur thought of the best place to begin his story and then began to speak.

"I once loved a woman as much as you love Adela now. Unfortunately, at the time I didn't realize that her heart would change. I have felt the loss and anguish that you are feeling now, and I am telling you that not allowing anyone to get close to me to help me through it was the biggest mistake I have ever made." He sighed deeply and clapped the gargoyles shoulder while they looked out over the city. He noticed something strange about Goliath's mark just then. "Your mark still shines my friend. I do not know if she lives, but I do know that means her heart is yours still and yours alone."

I'm always angry now. I do not wish to be but I cannot control myself. Perhaps I should step down." Goliath stated bitterly.

"Now is not the time for cowardice. I will attempt to help you through this. First, you need to concentrate on the good memories and not on the situation we now face." Arthur started to laugh. "For starters what about the fact your mark is glowing while mine is not and if you quit now you'll have to answer to that daughter of yours."

Angela came out and was about to walk past them without speaking.

"Where are you headed?" Goliath asked suddenly. Angela glared at him for a moment.

"Not that you care, but the gargoyle you claim I have no feelings for was spotted walking this way. I am going to go help him." She growled angrily.

"I will go with you." Goliath stepped towards the ledge with her.

"Why would you care now?" Angela asked bitterly.

"He is a member of our clan and I will see that he is safe." Goliath sighed and grabbed her arm. He turned her towards him so they were facing each other. "I also care about you and I want to make sure that you're happy even though I have acted very…" He tried to think of the best way to describe his behavior.

"Irrational" Angela finished for him. Goliath just nodded and she looked at him for a moment before she nodded. "We should get going." They glided off towards the area Ophelia had reported the sighting.

…

"We have to help them Brooklyn." Katana was pleading with her mate to learn a spell that she had found in one of Galvanis's books.

"The only spell caster I have ever known was Demona. Her power came from the Arch-mage possessing her." Brooklyn stated helplessly. "You know that I would do anything for you my love, but how can I suddenly learn to cast spells."

"Magic flows through your bloodline. According to this book I found you and Demona share the same ancestry by blood." Katana stated excitedly. "The Arch-mage could not have created the magic within her. He could only use what was already there."

"Even if I could cast it why would I want to? You saw what power did to Demona. She let him in and he nearly destroyed her." Brooklyn pointed out.

"I will be there to make sure you don't lose your head." Katana smiled and turned to the page that contained the required ingredients for the spell. "Most of these are easy to find however these three could prove to be a challenge." Katana pointed to the last three items listed on the page."

"I think we have two of those in the vault. That last one though…crap. Only Demona would know where to find the blood of an ancient dragon." Brooklyn sat down to study the spell. "She's dead so we must find an alternative. What about the knights?" He thought out loud suddenly. He stood up and began to walk quickly towards the meeting room. Katana got up to follow but had to hurry because she could barely keep up with him.

"Thank you my love." Katana said warmly.

"Don't thank me yet. This idea may not work, but on the off chance we can find an ancient dragon we may not survive the attempt to gather the blood necessary for the spell." Brooklyn sighed again and walked through the meeting room doors.

…

"Is everything prepared?" Arthur asked when Goliath and Angela were out of earshot.

"Yes, all shall be completed at the requested hour. Are you sure about this my lord? We may awaken something worse." Merlin cautioned.

"We don't have any choice old friend. May the Lord forgive us both? We don't have a choice.

…

 _Why does this thing still glow? She didn't truly love him. She used him like she has everyone else._ Demona thought irritably while she studied the marks on her hands.

"Adela, I can feel you struggling in there. You should just accept your fate. After all I plan to tell the gargoyles that you only returned because the encounter with the Arch-mage scared you and then when you nearly died you panicked and jumped on the first opportunity to have Goliath protect you." Demona chuckled for a moment before a thought occurred to her. "The detective moved to get away from you, Brooklyn has seen through your act, and even your own daughter is getting suspicious. It's time to face reality." Demona stared off into the distance. She had a great view from the top of a pyramid they found that matched the description of where they may find the third seal that they were seeking. The trail took them to Peru and the horsemen hoped that they would soon find it and continue their mission.

" _That is a lie!"_ Adela growled inside Demona's mind.

"Lie to yourself all you want. You can't lie to me." Demona chuckled and walked back inside to help with the search for the seal.


	3. Chapter 2: Death's offer

Goliath and Angela were gliding above the city while they searched for Broadway. It took them nearly an hour to reach the area Ophelia stated she had seen him. Goliath and Angela glided in silence while they searched until Angela could no longer stand the quiet.

"I really wish that you would talk with me more." Angela glided over a tall building and then dove to pick up speed. "We could help each other. I miss her to and I wish she were back."

"I know that you do, but I cannot place that burden on anyone else. I am the leader and it is my responsibility to shoulder this on my own." Goliath was quiet for a moment. "I need to protect you better than I protected them."

"There was nothing else that you could have done. You need to accept that we are warriors and we all know the risks we take each and every time we go into battle." Angela snarled angrily. Then she sighed impatiently. "I'm your daughter and I need you to be more than my leader…I need you to be my father. I lost my mother and with the way you've been behaving I fear that I may lose you too. We need each other more now than ever."

Goliath was very impressed with how his daughter had matured. He was going to reply and then noticed movement below him. He pointed towards it and Angela gasped while they both dove towards the ground. When they landed they saw Broadway about fifty yards ahead of them and he was walking towards them slowly.

"There you are." Angela started to rush forward but Goliath quickly grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him in surprise. "What are you doing? We have to help him he looks hurt."

"Hold a moment. We need to make sure that it is safe." Goliath advised. He held her back and she began to get frustrated when Broadway stumbled and fell.

"There's no one else around. It should be safe. C'mon we have to help him." Angela began to run towards him again. Goliath ran forward with her and was concerned that Broadway did not seem to notice any of what was going on or even call out to them.

"The last time we saw him was during the battle with the horsemen. We need to be sure that he is still himself." Goliath pointed out. Broadway looked up and grinned wickedly when he saw them running towards him. When they got within earshot he began to act like he was in pain and called out to them.

"Goliath…Angela…Is that you?" Broadway forced himself to say the words slowly. Then he acted as if he was relieved to see them. Thank goodness I found you." He let his body crash to the ground and listened while they ran up to him. Goliath went to lift him up and thought he noticed a smile and backed away suspiciously for a moment. Angela flashed him a dirty look and he shrugged off the suspicious feeling and ran forward to help her lift him up. He looked as though he could barely keep his eyes open when they stood him up and began to help him walk back towards the hideout.

"How…how long…have I been…away?" Broadway stammered.

"It's been over a month. I've been so worried about you." Angela informed him.

 _You've been so concerned that you left me for a month._ Broadway thought bitterly. "I'm sorry I worried you." He nearly laughed when he saw the look of surprise on her face.

"It wasn't your fault. It was those damned horsemen. Now, that you're back we need to hunt them down and kill every last one of them." Her eyes began to glow red and she looked like she wanted to go find them right that minute.

"I thought you were against killing them." Goliath grinned at her.

"Obviously, I meant after we free our friends from them." Angela snapped back.

"We will find them, but first we need to get him home and get Mary to check him out." Goliath stated firmly. "Broadway, I will need for you to let Mary run some tests when we get back."

"Do you think he's infected? I don't see any bite marks on him." Angela pointed out.

"He's been gone for a month. It's best that we take every precaution." Goliath stated. Angela was about to argue but when she saw the worried look in her father's eyes she decided it would be best to let the matter drop.

"Hey, there you are. We searched everywhere for you." After two hours of walking Goliath, Angela, and Broadway made it back to the hideout, and Lexington was there to greet them.

 _Yeah, well you obviously didn't search everywhere._ "I'm sure you did." Broadway replied half-heartedly. Lex was concerned by the lack of emotion in his voice.

 _He must be exhausted after everything that happened._ Lex thought and walked with them to Broadway's chambers. They laid him down and quietly began to leave the room. Angela was the last to the door and before she walked out Broadway began to sit up.

"Angela, can you stay and keep me company. I really don't want to be alone." Angela closed the door and walked back towards him.

"Sure, I guess we can talk for a while."

…

"What's taking so long to locate the seal?" Demona asked impatiently. War rolled her eyes irritably.

"Perhaps I'm just not motivated since you decided to keep my…" War didn't get the chance to finish speaking. Demona lifter her into the air by her throat and her eyes flared red.

"You keep forgetting who's in charge around here." She stated calmly. She slammed war into the wall and whispered into her ear. "I have forgiven your transgressions against me to this point. Do not push me any further, or I will make an example of you." She dropped War back to the ground and began to leave the room. "Find it quickly otherwise it will be you that will explain to Lucifer why we are delayed." War's eyes widened for a moment and Demona grinned before she stepped out of the room.

"Famine, get your brother. It's time for us to deal with Demona once and for all." War grinned and opened a case that contained a long silver blade.

…

"We have to do something now David." Fox turned the television off and threw the remote across the room. They had watched the news all day and they continued to re-show the footage they had of the gargoyles fighting the horsemen.

"If you have any suggestions dear I would love to hear them." David said irritably. "I've already lost half of my steel clan fighting these creatures." Fox glared at him for a moment but shook her head and turned back on the television.

…

Reggie walked into the bathroom and shook his head when a bright blue doorway opened beside him. A man walked through wearing a bright silver suit with a tie that lit up different colors in a random order. He wore a hat to match his jacket and pants. He had a black silk shirt on and a pair of shoes to match it. In his left hand he held the cigar that he was still smoking and in his right he held what appeared to be a remote control in his left hand.

"It's about time Al. Did Ziggy find an alternative yet?" Reggie asked irritably.

"Not yet, but we are working on it as fast as we can." Al informed him. "Sam, it's possible that there is no alternative." Al pointed out.

"We both know that I'm here because Reggie failed to find a cure for this disease right?" Sam walked closer to his friend and looked him in the eye as he spoke. "Well, what if the reason he failed is because he did it this way? What if the way to succeed is by using a different method this time around?"

"Alright, what method can you come up with that Ziggy can't in the next forty eight hours?" Al asked. Concern crept into his voice as he spoke. Sam began to pace back and forth it was a habit he had started as a kid whenever he couldn't come up with an answer to a problem he was working on.

"I don't know, but I do know that with any disease the search for the cure goes the same way. If I can get a blood sample from a living creature then that will give me a good look at what the disease affects first and how it spreads through the body to the brain." Sam began to get excited and he began to talk faster. "We can create antibodies that will fight off the disease at the point before it reaches the brain which will destroy the disease."

"Okay, but how are you going to get one of those things here alive without getting bitten yourself?" Al tried to reason with his friend.

"Ask Ziggy what the chances are of synthesizing a vaccine from the blood of one of these creatures." Al sighed and began pushing buttons on the remote. The device made a high pitched sound and he hit it a couple of times and then read what it displayed on the screen.

"Ziggy says your chances are…well, they're roughly fifty-fifty however you will need to get a big enough sample from the brain stem which from our records shows that is the place the disease sets up roots." Al gave his friend a look that Sam knew all too well was full of pity. "I don't think you can get a sample of this size without killing the host."

"I'll need multiple test subjects. With more infected people I can take smaller samples and combine them." Sam thought out loud.

"You're a doctor Sam. We both know that won't work. Everyone reacts differently to the beginning of every disease and it'll throw off your findings." Al pointed out.

"I'm still going to try. If it fails then I will concede that I may have to kill…" Sam stated irritably. David walked in just as Sam was finishing his sentence.

"Kill who? Not me I hope." David was curious about why Reggie was once again speaking to himself.

"No, definitely not I was thinking out loud…Mr. Xanatos; I need at least three live subjects so I can take samples." Sam informed him.

"What about the corpses we brought you?" David sighed and rubbed his temples. "What have you found from them?"

"I found where the disease attacks and I have found a possible way to attack the disease head on." Sam replied.

"Then why do we need live subjects?" David asked irritably.

"I need to get a live sample of this virus in order to synthesize a vaccine. Then I will need to test it on one of the creatures." David thought about it for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you'll need to move your lab equipment into the basement. I won't take the chance of having one of those things in the upper levels of my office." Sam nodded and quickly left to start moving the equipment over.

 _Fox is not going to like this._ David chuckled and picked up his phone to call Owen.

…

"Are you certain about this spell?" Arthur asked while he walked through their new neighborhood with Merlin.

"It'll bring him here, but the question is do we actually want to risk bringing him here?" Merlin asked and looked around nervously.

"These undead creatures are out of our control. Philostrene may be the only one who can put a stop to them." Arthur pointed out.

"After he puts a stop to them how then do we put a stop to him?" Merlin was curious about how they would deal with the new being that Arthur planned to summon.

"We will be able to focus all of our energy against one target and with the help of the gargoyles and their allies we can do this." Arthur advised his old friend.

"I guess we will see." Merlin sighed and they both finished their walk in silence while they were both deep in thought.

…

"I really don't think I should be here. Mary may not approve of this." Luoch stated nervously. A tall blonde woman walked up to him wearing only a blue bra and panty set. Matt was amused by his friend's discomfort and decided to add to it.

"Hey darling, why don't you give my friend the VIP treatment? Believe it or not this guy is getting married." He grinned and handed her a twenty dollar bill. Matt and Macbeth laughed and Luoch became even more nervous while the girl danced on him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she removed her bra and pushed her breasts into his face.

Matt bought a dance for Macbeth and himself. After a few minutes Matt had an idea and he grinned mischievously at his friend while he leaned forward to whisper in the stripper's ear. She nodded enthusiastically and whispered something back to him before she leaned over to speak to the girl that was dancing on Luoch. They both giggled and they both whispered something in Luoch's ear. He vigorously shook his head no making Matt laugh again.

"Are you sure baby, me and my girlfriend will make this a night you'll never forget." She stood up slowly and began to pull his arms to get him to stand up.

"I…I really can't…do this." Luoch stammered.

"You're married aren't you?" She giggled and she began to leave with her friend. "If you change your mind we'll be in this room here." She said while she opened the door to the first room on the right. Matt stared at his friend and shook his head.

"If you're not going to take advantage of this situation I will." He patted Luoch's shoulder and walked towards the room. He knocked twice before the door opened and he walked inside.

…

"Goliath, we found the horsemen's hideout by going down the same path that Broadway walked." Katana said excitedly. Brooklyn and Katana came into the conference room and before Brooklyn could speak she interrupted him. Goliath looked up from a paper that he had looked over every night since Adela disappeared. It was the song that she had written for him throughout the centuries.

"You should know that we saw Adela there too." Brooklyn informed him. Goliath's eyes began to glow white and he growled menacingly. He slowly rose to his feet and approached them. Brooklyn and Katana backed up a little but found themselves bumping into the wall behind them.

"She would never join them. How can you even…" Goliath snarled.

"We could barely see her from the distance we were away, but Goliath she even has her scent." Katana replied. Goliath went to the door and stopped for a moment. He glared at them impatiently.

"Take me where you saw her, and if it is her then I shall deal with it." Goliath growled. "I cannot believe that she would abandon us willingly to join them. She was against what they stood for."

"And if she is working with them?" Brooklyn crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the glare being directed at him from Katana.

"Then I will do what must be done." Goliath growled.

…

Adela opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She began to panic when she realized that everything was dark.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud but no answer came. "The last thing I remember was fighting and then falling, but how did I get here?"

"Good, you're awake. That will make this much more amusing." A hollow voice said in an amused tone. Adela thought she recognized the voice, but didn't know where it came from. Suddenly a light flooded the room and nearly blinded her. She put her arm up to shield her eyes and gasped. _That's where I heard the voice before._ Adela thought as she saw a tall figure wrapped in a black cloak. He wore a golden sword on his hip and the only parts of the figure that were visible were the bony hands and forearms.

"I told you all those years ago Demona that you haven't seen the last of me. Well here I am. I always keep my promises." Death laughed at her. Her chest heaved and she could feel a hole in her stomach.

 _How will I get out of here? I have to get back to Goliath._ Adela thought to herself. Death grinned he stepped closer to her and caused bars to grow out of the ground and attach to the ceiling imprisoning her.

"You won't get out of here this time. There is no Goliath with a magic coin to save you. You were meant to die five years ago and after we are finished you will die." Death chuckled and started to walk away.

"I have to get back to my clan and my beloved." Adela called out. "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to. Just let me out of here."

"You know that isn't what your heart truly desires." Death walked up to her and eyed her as he spoke.

"You don't know anything about me." Adela snarled.

"Don't I? I'm inside your mind Adela or should I call you Demona. That is the name you wish to go by again is it not?" Adela shook her head and backed away from the bars.

"You don't know me." Adela said again, but this time her voice sounded less confident.

"I know you better than your clan, I know you better than your mate, and I believe I know you better than you know yourself." Adela shook her head vigorously and Death grinned at her. "I know that you still have hatred in your heart for the one known as Elisa Maza. I know that you had your doubts about rejoining your clan but losing your immortality and nearly dying caused you to panic."

"That's not true." Adela growled.

"Again, you cannot lie to me. I am in your mind. You rushed into Goliath's arms out of fear and now you surrendered your will to me because you are lost." Death replied.

"I love Goliath." Adela stated coldly.

"Perhaps, but you aren't completely the angel that he thinks you've become. You still hate how soft he is with humans and I know you detest his friendship with the detective." Adela stared at him in shock. "If you survive this you will thank me for showing you that you rushed into a path that would have caused you to resent everyone around you."

"Goliath will come for me," Adela stated in a threatening tone.

"Yes, he will, but by the time he gets here I know that you'll realize I am correct and you may not want to go back with him." Death paced back and forth in front of the bars and looked as if he were contemplating something. "I will make you a deal Demona. If you quit lying to yourself and still decide the path you've chosen is the one you want then I will leave. If you decide to go off on your own then I will send you some place the clan will never find you."

"What's in it for you?" Adela was suspicious of the offer, but wanted to know more.

"I am a horseman, but as the horseman of Death I thrive in a world that is balanced. Life and Death, Good and Evil, it is all paint on a canvas. For the last millennia you have upset that balance and when this is over I want that to be corrected. Remember, I am in your head I will know what it is you truly desire when the time comes." He left the room and Adela slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. She put her head in her hands and began to sob bitterly.

 _Could he be right?_


	4. Chapter 3: Adela is Found

"Matt, are you ready to go yet?" Luoch was anxious to leave and impatiently knocked on the door that he had seen him go into. When he didn't get a response he tested the door knob and was surprised when it opened. What he saw when he entered had him doubting his own senses. Matt was tied to the bed wearing only his boxers and the two strippers had grown cat ears and tails. They appeared to be using their fangs to rip into Matt. _They must have drugged him. He didn't even flinch when they bit into him._ "Sorry ladies, I guess I forgot to knock." Luoch drew his gun and the two cat creatures looked up at him with glowing yellow eyes. The blonde one rushed towards him and he opened fire. Her head exploded from the impact of the first bullet.

"Wh…what's going on." Matt tried to sit up but realized he couldn't move and his eyes opened wide when he saw the second cat creature lunge for Luoch.

"Now, there's no reason to lose your head over this." Luoch fired the second shot and the bullet went through her face and the back of her head. It went into the wall behind her. "Matt are you okay?" he ran up to his friend and quickly untied him.

"Did they have tails?" Matt slurred as he spoke.

"Yes they did." Luoch grinned and Matt's head lolled to the side.

"That's awesome." He said before he passed out. Luoch grinned and they began to walk out just as Macbeth was coming to find out what had happened.

"He was attacked by some cat stripper creatures." Luoch informed him. Macbeth looked over the wounds and his eyes went wide.

"I've seen these before. We need to get him to a hospital now or he's going to die." Luoch and Macbeth quickly carried Matt to the car and put him inside.

"Any envy I might have felt towards Matt tonight was gone the second I saw those cats." Luoch stated after he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"I don't blame you there." Macbeth grinned and started the engine.

…

"Arthur, we need to be absolutely certain about this. Once we cast this spell and summon him here we cannot undo it." Arthur was concerned because he heard fear coming from Merlin for the very first time since they met.

"You've seen the signs old friend. Something has to tip the battle in our favor or we will know the bitter taste of defeat." Arthur sighed and looked around the room. He quickly found the remaining components that he needed for the spell and brought them back to the table where he was mixing them together.

"I know that a fight like this could remind you of the war against Mordred." Lancelot stated coldly. He walked into the room and stood at the other end of the table. "Are you certain that you're up for this Arthur? If you're not we need to know otherwise bringing a god here is the worst thing that we could possibly do."

"I told you to never mention that name in my presence." Arthur said with a deadly calm tone.

"Someone has to Arthur." Lancelot said calmly. Arthur's face began to turn a dark red color when Merlin interrupted.

"We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves." Merlin pointed out. "Are we committing to this plan or not?" He asked and looked back and forth from Arthur to Lancelot.

"Do it" Arthur ordered. Lancelot shook his head but helped to combine the final ingredients of the spell and a bright blue flash illuminated the room.

…

Broadway hugged Angela close to him and within his mind a war was being waged. He was trying to fight off the control that Death had over him, but he was beginning to lose and he pulled a dagger from his waistband and he flipped it around so he could stab her with it when suddenly she kissed him. The dagger fell to the floor and he kissed her back passionately. Before she could move Broadway quickly pushed her off of him and fell to the ground holding the sides of his head.

"Get out of here Angie." He shouted. He began to writhe on the floor and Angela ran forward to try to help. "GO AWAY!" Broadway shouted in a voice that was his but also sounded hollow and foreign to her. His eyes went black and he started convulsing on the ground. Angela went to the door, but didn't open it because Broadway suddenly stopped and laid motionless on the ground.

"Broadway, I don't know what's happening to you but we will get you help." Angela slowly began to walk towards him. When she got close enough she leaned down to grab his shoulder. He twisted around quickly and grabbed her forearm. His eyes turned black and he grinned up at her.

"He told you to run you stupid bitch." Instinctively Angela lashed out with a kick that caught Broadway in the side of the head causing him to loosen his grip on her just enough for her to pry herself free and run for the door. He lunged forward and reached out and tripped her before she could reach the door. Angela fell to the ground and quickly turned to get back up.

"Broadway, this isn't you. Fight it. Please don't make me have to stop you." Angela pleaded with him. What happened next was all a blur to Angela. She leapt up and grabbed the door handle just as Broadway lunged for her. She twisted the handle and opened it quickly. Broadway not paying attention to the door felt the door collide with his head and then the world went dark. "What happened to you?" She lifted the unconscious gargoyle up and half dragged and half carried the big gargoyle to her father's new study.

"What happened to him?" Goliath asked. He was concerned when he saw Angela drag him in. Angela just shook her head while she laid him on the table in the center of the room.

"He…uh…he attacked me…and I…hit him in the head…with the door." Goliath's eyes narrowed into slits and began to glow white.

"He attacked you?" He growled menacingly. Angela stood between her father and Broadway.

"He also warned me to run, but I didn't know what was wrong with him." Angela looked at Broadway again for a moment. "The real Broadway is still in there and we have to help him somehow."

"We need to get him somewhere where he won't be a danger to himself or us." Goliath advised her. She just nodded and they carried him to the conference room. "I will go find Macbeth. We need those solar lights if we're going to keep him sedated. Keep him here while I go and look for Macbeth. If you see Brooklyn tell him we need a guard placed on him until I return." Angela nodded again and wiped tears from her eyes. _I will get revenge on whoever did this my friend. I swear it._

…

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself dear." Gruoch laughed and took a drink from a long twisted straw that came from a short and very wide glass.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to this." Mary admitted while she nervously surveyed the room. She made sure to locate all of the exits.

"You need to have fun while you can. Life is too short to be so uptight all of the time." Gruoch pointed towards the bar and Mary was shocked to see she was pointing at two men. "Let's go flirt a little." Mary looked horrified by the suggestion.

"But I'm getting married and you already are." Mary pointed out. Gruoch just laughed and stood. She grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not suggesting you take them to your bed. I'm saying let loose a little bit." Gruoch pushed her towards the bar causing her to stumble into the two guys. The one on the left stood at about six feet and four inches tall and his buddy was about six inches shorter. They both were dressed in flannel shirts and jeans and wore black boots. They both helped her back to her feet. "Sorry about that guys she's had a lot to drink tonight."

"It's quite all right. I'm Zack and this behemoth here is Peter." They reached their hands out and Gruoch took the hand on the right and Mary went with Peter.

"Hello Zack, I'm Gruoch." Zack gave her a confused look.

"Did you just say grouch?" Gruoch laughed and pronounced her name slowly in his ear. She had to repeat it twice but Zack finally nodded to show that he understood.

"So, what are you lovely ladies doing out so late without an escort?" Gruoch grinned at him and leaned against the bar.

"Hoping that a good looking guy like yourself might buy us a drink and maybe dance a little." Gruoch winked at him and Mary began to blush a deep crimson.

"Is that true?" Peter winked at Mary and she instantly wished that she was anywhere else but there at that moment. She didn't like the way Peter's eyes were roaming over her body. Mary slowly nodded her head and Peter quickly ordered some shots of tequila for the four of them.

"I really don't drink that much." Mary whispered to Gruoch. Gruoch rolled her eyes and said watch me. She took her glass and drank it quickly in one gulp and Mary took hers and copied her. She felt warm and soon found another glass put in her hand. After everyone had their fourth shot the guys led the girls out onto the dancefloor. _This isn't so bad._ Mary was beginning to have fun until the DJ put on a slow song and Peter wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes she began to relax until she felt his hands drifting down her body.

"Keep your hands up here." She grabbed his arms and pushed up until his hands were around her back. He pulled her close to him and they began to dance again but after a few minutes he reached down and began groping her forcefully. She began to push off of him and was terrified when she realized she couldn't move him. She began to plead with him to let her go when she felt him slowly lifting the hem of her dress up her thighs.

"Oh no, you can't do this. Please, I'm getting married." Mary begged. She heard a door open and she realized that he must have danced them close to the restrooms. "Gruoch" Mary began to shout. Peter quickly slapped her and she nearly fell from the force of the blow. She could then feel herself being led and half-dragged to one of the stalls.

"You gonna take that dress off or am I gonna rip it off of you?" Peter asked when he locked the door to the stall.

"Please don't do this. I'll give you anything you want." Mary kept trying to think of a way out.

"Yes you will." He reached towards her and grabbed the front of her dress and yanked on it. It ripped down the center all the way to her waist revealing her black bra she was wearing underneath. Instinctively, she brought her hands up to cover herself.

"Put them down." Peter growled menacingly. Working for Dracon she had met men like him and decided it would be better to do as he says. She reluctantly began to slowly lower her arms. When her arms were back at her sides he reached out again and yanked on her bra tearing it from her body. The cool air in the room caused her nipples to harden and she began to plead again when she saw him reaching for her dress again. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and he tore the remainder of the dress from her body.

 _How can this be happening to me?_ Mary wondered when she felt Peter's large hand pull at her nipples and after a moment she realized in horror that her body was beginning to betray her. She felt his hand going down her stomach and she nearly screamed for him to hurry up when she felt his hand enter the front of her panties. Suddenly, before Peter or Mary could move the door to the stall burst open and just as Peter turned Gruoch used her already bloody knife to slit his throat.

"I'm so sorry." Gruoch used the shirt she stole from Zack to wrap around her friend's shoulders and started to walk her out. Mary just nodded and didn't speak. She was too embarrassed by how damp her panties felt and how she was about to give in completely to Peter.

"It's okay, and it was fun before they decided to go to far." Mary and Gruoch got back into the car and drove off. Mary stared out the window and one thought kept replaying itself in her mind. _How do I get Luoch to go that far?_

…

"Please tell me that you've found something useful Doctor. The world is going crazy out there." Xanatos walked into the lab just as Sam was completing an autopsy of one of the creatures.

"I think so; the computer is still analyzing a strange chromosome we found in the brain. I should have a completed report done in the morning." Sam removed the heart and began to study it.

"That sounds promising. I hope for all of our sakes that this works. Keep up the good work Doctor; I expect a full report first thing in the morning." Sam nodded to show he understood. David picked up his phone.

"Owen, the progress of the autopsy is promising but I still need those live zombies. Have you collected them for me?" David listened for a moment with a scowl on his face. "Get them to me. I told you before that it's important. Get it done." He stepped into the elevator and shook his head irritably as the door closed.

…

Goliath and Katana glided over the bunker and saw the undead they had chained outside like guard dogs.

"They must have been here recently, but where did they go?" Goliath asked irritably. They searched the area, but saw no sign of the horsemen.

"I don't know." They began to turn back when they suddenly saw a silhouette gliding towards the bunker. Goliath gasped when he recognized Adela. She landed and walked inside and didn't appear to notice them. Goliath started to dive but Katana quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let me go. I need to save her." Goliath growled angrily when the bunker door closed behind Adela.

"She may not be Adela anymore." Katana pointed out. _At least she's alive._

"We need to finish this…Now." They turned back and headed for their hideout. "We will bring together the rest of the clan and then tomorrow night we will come back and finish this once and for all." Before they arrived at the hideout they stopped at Macbeth's laboratory where Angela had brought Broadway. He was now solid stone under the solar lights and she was sitting next to him reading a passage from his favorite detective novel.

"I'm so sorry that I had to do this. I hope once you're cured that you can forgive me." Angela began to cry when she felt Goliath's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that he will find that there is nothing to forgive. He knows how much you care for him and he will appreciate what you are doing for him." Angela stood quickly and wrapped her arms around her father while she started to cry on his shoulder. Goliath and Angela just stood there for several minutes finding comfort in each other's arms.

"I don't think I can just leave him here." Angela said sadly.

"I wish we could stay with him, but something else has happened and I need your help." Angela looked at him curiously. In the years that she had lived with him she had never heard him say that.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Drake, is he okay?" Goliath cleared his throat and she stopped asking questions for a moment.

"It's nothing like that. We found Adela tonight." Angela's eyes lit up and she smiled for a moment, but she became worried when Goliath couldn't look her in the eye.

"What's wrong? Isn't that good news?" Angela grew more concerned when Katana and Goliath glanced at each other. "Would you two just tell me what is going on? What happened to my mother?"

"I'll keep an eye on Broadway. You should explain it to her." Goliath led Angela further into Macbeth's lab and they walked for a while before Angela spoke up.

"I thought that she died during the attack at Wyvern?" Angela looked up at her father and it started to irritate her that he wasn't talking. "I'm glad to know that you have news about her." Goliath looked away from her and she sighed irritably. "Just tell me."

"We saw her walking into the horsemen's base." Goliath said slowly.

"She's a prisoner?" Angela asked in surprise.

"She was walking on her own and it didn't appear that she was being forced to do anything." Goliath looked at her to gauge her reaction. Angela looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Broadway came back different. Maybe they did something to her to." Goliath nodded.

"I have considered that also. We need to attack these horsemen now. We're going to get the clan and our allies and put an end to these creatures." Goliath's eyes began to glow white while he spoke.

"We can't" Angela said after a moment. "We will only get one shot at this and we need to do this right for Broadway and Adela's sake." Goliath nodded and they both began to walk back to where Katana was.

"We need to make a plan fast." Angela nodded in agreement.

"We will destroy these things even I have to claw their hearts out myself." Angela's eyes flared red to emphasize her point.

…

"I have decided to give you an out Adela. If you can tell me truthfully that the life you have with Goliath is completely the way you want it to be and you enjoy your friendship with your clan and allies then I will teleport you to him. Adela thought about it for a moment. She was about to say yes when Death said times up.

"I was about to say yes." Adela shouted in frustration.

"You hesitated. Take some time and think about what it is that you truly want. Once you're committed I won't be able to hold you here anymore." Death stated in a matter of fact tone. He left her alone in her cell to think over what he had just told her.


	5. Chapter 4: Elisa reunites with Adela

Adela sat in her cell for a long time after Death left her to think about the choices she made. She began to realize that even though she knew in her heart that she loved Goliath she knew that she had run to him for protection. When she was shot and nearly died it was the first time that she truly felt fear. When Goliath entered her mind to fight off Death she knew that he would always protect her.

 _It's not Goliath that is the problem. It's everyone else. I know that they'll never truly accept me._ She thought miserably. _Elisa was never truly my friend either. She was just being gracious in front of him._

"Of course I'm not your friend." Adela looked up in surprise to see Elisa standing in front of her. "You stole Goliath from me. I was there for him all those times that you were not, and yet he still chose to be with you." Elisa squatted down next to Adela and smirked at her. "You don't deserve him." Elisa back handed her hard across the face and began to walk away. "You never did." She emphasized her words by slamming the door shut. Looking at her palms she was happy to see the circles were still glowing.

 _He still loves me._ Adela closed her eyes and tried to rest when another voice caught her attention and caused her to open her eyes. She was surprised to see Brooklyn standing there staring at her.

"We never should have trusted you. The moment we think you've changed you join the horsemen. I should have known better, but I let my guard down. I will never let you near us again. Do you hear me witch? NEVER AGAIN!" Brooklyn shouted and turned to leave. Adela could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Haven't I done enough to prove myself to you yet?" Adela's said in a barely audible tone. Brooklyn glared at her a moment before he stepped forward.

"You'll never change. Nothing you do will ever show me that you've changed." Brooklyn snarled and then left the room.

"What am I going to do?" Adela put her head in her hands and began to rock back and forth. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she no longer cared.

…

"Mary, again I am so sorry about…" Gruoch began but Mary quickly interrupted her.

"It wasn't your fault. I've met men like them before. I'm just glad you came in when you did." They both walked into the house and Mary gave her a quick hug before she ran upstairs to change. Gruoch was glad she ran upstairs at that moment because the door opened and Macbeth and Luoch helped Matt walk in and laid him on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Gruoch asked when she saw the bandages on him. Macbeth looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise.

"He was attacked at the club. What happened to you? Whose blood is that?" Gruoch cursed and looked down at her dress. She sighed deeply before she told him the whole story about what happened.

"We were dancing with these guys. I just wanted her to relax so it was my idea. I'm sorry." Gruoch went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass. She poured one and downed it in one gulp.

"What happened?" Macbeth walked forward and stopped directly behind her. He reached up and rubbed her arms and she leaned back against him.

"The two men became aggressive. Zack, the one who wanted to dance with me pushed me into the nearby closet. Before I could say anything he was reaching his hands up into my dress and used a knife to cut off my undergarments. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and that's when I felt him enter me. It felt as though he was ripping me in half and he just kept slamming into me. Finally, he shuddered and I nearly became sick when I realized he had filled me." She shook at the memory but Macbeth held her tighter to him. "He dropped the knife then and I was able to reach it…I thought for a moment that he was Gilcomgain and I…well, then… I..."

"You can tell me." Macbeth said in her ear and she nodded. "I cut his hand and he backed away in surprise then in anger I stabbed him twice. Once, to make sure he could never violate another woman and the second was in the chest. I'm pretty sure he's still alive but he'll never do that again." She said bitterly but a victorious grin crossed her lips when she finished speaking. She then told Macbeth about her stealing Zack's shirt and running back to the dancefloor to find Mary. She told him about what she heard when she entered the bathroom and that she killed the other guy by slitting his throat.

Luoch ran from the room and up the stairs to check on Mary. Gruoch and Macbeth followed close behind to make sure that they would be okay.

…

Adela looked up and was shocked to see Goliath walking towards her. Before she could speak he began to speak.

"Don't give up Adela, You need to fight him. You need to come back to me." Goliath reached down and she noticed the circle on his palm was beginning to fade. "The answer is much closer than you realize my angel."

She accepted his hand and hugged him close to her. "Why is your mark beginning to fade my love?" Her voice quivered as she asked the question.

"Because I am losing you to Death, the more he convinces you to give up on me the closer we get to losing our bond." Goliath said sadly.

"He's not wrong about me rushing things." Adela pointed out and Goliath backed up a step but held onto her shoulders. He looked her in the eye and she could see the love for her within them.

"If you choose to come back we can discuss any changes you feel are necessary, but if you don't then I will miss you dreadfully however I will understand." Goliath turned to leave and Adela grabbed his arm.

"I love you. No matter what happens please know that I always will." Adela looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Then why are you considering giving up on us?" Goliath began to vanish and Adela desperately clung to his arm but fell to the ground when he completely disappeared.

…

The gargoyles began to burst from their stone shells as they woke up. Goliath shook his head and tried to forget the dream. _That was a dream wasn't it._ Goliath thought that he could still smell and feel his angel in his arms.

"Could it have been real?" He thought out loud. Brooklyn looked at him for a moment.

"Could what have been real?" Goliath shook his head and grinned.

"It was probably nothing. I had a strange dream." Brooklyn chuckled and they headed towards the war room to make their preparations for the night. Angela and Katana joined them in the war room.

"We know where they are so we should attack." Angela stated when they all sat at the table. Goliath looked over the group before he responded.

"It's too dangerous to attack at this time. We don't yet know what happened to Broadway or what happened to Adela." Goliath replied.

"Of course we know." Brooklyn ignored the looks of warning that Katana directed towards him. "She left us and ran to them." He finished.

"I don't believe that she would do that." Katana replied. Brooklyn rolled his eyes but Katana ignored it while she continued. "She is my friend. Since her return she has done nothing but try to earn our trust back. She's even saved everyone here many times over the last half decade."

"We all know what she has done for us, but thank you Katana." The room became silent after Goliath spoke. No one could think of what to say next. After a few minutes Angela finally spoke up.

"So, what are we going to do? We can't just leave her with them." Angela asked and everyone looked to Goliath looking for an answer.

"We gather what allies we have and we get her back." Goliath informed them. Brooklyn looked concerned, but Angela and Katana just nodded.

…

Adela tried to think of a way to get away from Death when she heard footsteps next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see she was looking at a mirror image of herself.

"We need to talk." Adela looked at her doppelganger as it walked closer to her. "Why did you get us into this? If you had stayed away from that damned mate of yours then we could have fought Death and won."

"I am tired of being alone. I want to be with my mate." Adela stated angrily. Her double laughed and sat next to her.

"You didn't mention the rest of your clan." She pointed out.

"I want my mate and Angela. The rest of them can stay or go and it wouldn't bother me at all." Adela said after a moment.

"And in that lies the problem. Goliath cares for everyone in that clan as if they were his blood. You know this so you need to make a choice. Decide that will never work for you and stay here or choose to go back and break free from here. This is your mind and you have the power to expel him, but you must be the warrior again instead of his mate for now." Adela thought about it for a long time after her mirror image disappeared.

"She's right. I need to be Demona one last time." Adela stood slowly and her eyes began to glow red while she focused on the door. She felt satisfaction when the door to her cage blew apart and she walked through it. "Come and get me Death if you have the courage to face me." She shouted.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you. Very well, if you're going to try to expel me you better bring all you got." Death drew his sword and waited. Demona's eyes began to glow brighter and a suit of golden form fitting armor appeared on her along with a large mace for each hand.

"This is going to be fun." Demona smirked and leapt forward.

…

"You should have found the third seal by now. Where is it?" Demona asked impatiently.

"We believe we're very close now. We need some help. Come and take a look at the map." War lead Demona to the back room to look over the map. "Now, you can see by the markings here that we have searched almost the entire temple, but…" Demona turned and raised her arms and flung Pestilence and Famine away from her. She had heard them slowly sneaking up on them and decided to play along with War's game. She turned and grabbed War by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"You're lucky that I love you." Demona kissed her roughly and released her dropping War to the ground. "Do that again and I will have no choice but to kill you." She noticed a box on the corner table. She opened it and found the third seal inside. "This my love, is why I keep you around." Demona laughed and broke the seal. "Find me the fourth before I change my mind."

Famine came forward and grabbed the sides of Demona's head. A bright white light flashed and Famine fell to the ground and Demona backed into the wall as she put her hands to her head.

…

Adela pinned death to the wall and kneed him in the midsection hard. She heard a snap when one of his ribs broke. Death became enraged and the reaper used his power to hurl her away from him. He clutched his side and rushed forward to attack. Adela raised her mace up just in time to block the blow that was meant to sever her head. She rolled away and barely blocked another attempt to take her head off with her other mace. The slash was so strong that she was knocked onto her back. Death leapt forward hoping to end the battle quickly when they heard a loud bang and Death's sword was knocked out of his hand.

"It looks like I'm just in time." Elisa aimed her gun and fired two more rounds at the reaper knocking him to the ground. She reached down to help Adela up. Adela glanced at her suspiciously but reluctantly accepted her help.

"What are you doing here?" Adela picked up her maces and tried to catch her breath. Elisa looked at her and was about to respond when Death rose to his feet and began to chant.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss it." Elisa said while she drew a second pistol. An army of zombies began to crawl out of the ground.

"That may be for the best for now, but we will complete this discussion later." Adela stated firmly. One of the zombies rushed towards her and she slammed the mace into its face and the creature collapsed to the ground. Elisa fired a round from each gun and the heads exploded from two more creatures. The rest rushed forward and Elisa looked over at Adela and grinned.

"Are you ready for this Adela?" Elisa winked at her. Adela growled at her in response.

"Call me Demona. Adela is a mate and mother. For now I need to be a warrior." Elisa sighed and nodded.

…

"Doctor, why am I being called out of a meeting to come and bail my top scientist out of prison?" Xanatos asked irritably.

"I thought that I could begin a model of the disease from brain tissue from some of the recent infected corpses. There wasn't enough back at the lab so I went out to find some." Sam explained.

"Sam, don't tell him anymore than that. If he discovers how close you are Ziggy says he'll ruin your research." Al advised his old friend.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer." David advised. He finished signing the discharge papers and they left and got into the car. "Owen, take us back to the lab, and did you get those zombies I asked for?"

"Yes Mr. Xanatos, they are locked in the lab. He'll need to be protected when he attempts to get a sample from them." Owen advised him.

"He'll find a way to get it done. Isn't that right Doc?" Samuel just nodded. He was looking at all waiting for an explanation about how he will get the samples.

"I don't know how you're going to accomplish this Sam, but I'll see if Ziggy can come up with something." Al keyed something on the keypad and a blue door opened and he disappeared.

…

"Why have you summoned me here?" Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot watched while a man walked through the blue flame towards them. He was wearing a set of blue plate mail armor. He had a white lightning bolt that travelled from his left shoulder down to his right hip. He wore bright white boots. He had tan skin and white hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a matching beard that came down to his chest. Merlin spoke up suddenly.

"We summoned you milord because the world is in dire need of your help." Merlin bowed low as he spoke.

"Why does that concern me?" The man asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not interested in your petty concerns."

"If all of your followers are destroyed then how will you survive Heironeous?" The deity looked at him and considered his options for several moments. "I will decide what I will do. Pray that I am merciful mortals. Otherwise, I may decide to smite you for wasting my time."

"Lord, before you make that decision we only have one request." The deity stared at him impatiently. "Look around and see for yourself what is happening. After that then whatever you decide will be just." Arthur explained.

"I will take that under advisement." He vanished and Lancelot chuckled.

"Well, that was a good idea. Now, we simply have to wait to see if he decides to destroy us or help us." Arthur glared at the knight.

"If you have a better idea I would love to hear it." Arthur stated angrily. Lancelot just shrugged. "Let us know when you do otherwise we go with this plan."

…

The gargoyles left the hideout and headed towards the horsemen's base. When they got there they found that no one was around.

"Where did they go?" Goliath asked when they entered the bunker. "They were here when we last saw them."

"I don't know. How could they have simply disappeared?" Katana was frustrated that they hadn't attacked the night they saw it. They all split up and searched different rooms.

"Guys, get in here." Brooklyn called after a few minutes. The other gargoyles rushed into the room and saw what Brooklyn was staring at.

"Where does this map lead?" Angela asked. She looked over the map and couldn't recognize anything on it. Goliath's eyes widened when he recognized the locations on the map.

"It's Scotland, but why would they have a map that leads them there… Oh, no." Goliath looked through some of the papers on the table. He held one up and read it silently for a moment.

"What is it Goliath?" Katana asked curiously. He handed the paper to her and her eyes widened after she read it for a moment. "The final seal is in Scotland."

"We know where they will eventually go. We could set a trap for them." Angela pointed out. Goliath nodded and they collected the map and papers and then headed back to the hideout to plan.

…

When Luoch got to Mary's room he saw that she was sitting on the bed wearing only her panties. She was staring at the wall and didn't appear to hear him enter the room.

"Mary my darling, are you alright?" Luoch sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry.

"I know I should be used to that after working for Dracon but…well I had hoped those times were over. I guess this will always happen to me." Luoch got her some clothes to put on and she quickly dressed and laid down. "Will you always love me even after all of this?"

"Of course I will. I have to go and help Matt. Get some sleep darling and I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He kissed her and she returned it passionately and then laid back and quickly fell asleep. Luoch went downstairs to check on his friend. _I hope she'll be okay. I wish that there was something I could do to help._ He thought miserably.


End file.
